Asterisk
Asterisks appear in Bravely Default as small gems with a star inside that confers the job contained within them to its bearer. There are 23 asterisks obtainable in the game. Within the game, the party must defeat an asterisk holder in order to obtain an asterisk containing their respective jobs. Only the Freelancer job has no asterisk. Story Asterisks are jewel-like objects that were made by the Sage Yulyana in his plot to usurp the Crystal Orthodoxy's authority in "granting vocations." Initially, changing one's job or 'vocation' required a special approval from within the Crystal Orthodoxy. With the asterisks however, Yulyana would be able to prevent the institution from growing rich from fat profits known as 'alms'. Yulyana approached the panicked high officials and the grand patriarch, proposing to them of the asterisks, mentioning that "granting vocations should be based on it, as overseen by the Orthodoxy." To that end, those wanting to apply for a 'vocation' would apply to the Orthodoxy and pay a fair price. Those who can pay may apply to change their jobs. The grand patriarch and his officials only sought profit through it, thus they agreed with Yulyana's proposal to utilize the asterisks. Afterwards, Yulyana was then appointed by the grand patriarch as the 'overseer' to the new asterisk system. However, since Yulyana was the only person who possessed the knowledge of creating the asterisks, coupled by the fact that he had changed the previous system of changing jobs towards the asterisk system, he had essentially robbed the Crystal Orthodoxy of their authority to grant vocations. Acknowledging his success in having robbed the Orthodoxy of their influence, he escaped from the position, taking with him the knowledge of creating the asterisks. Since the profits gained from the asterisk system were controlled by Yulyana who had already sequestered himself within the Yulyana Woods, the Crystal Orthodoxy were thus rendered incapable of gaining any semblance of profit from the asterisk job system. List of Asterisks Knights of the Eternian Sky Monk Obtained by defeating Barras Lehr at the Norende Ravine during the Prologue: On the Precipices of Despair. White Mage Obtained by defeating Holly Whyte at the Norende Ravine during the Prologue: On the Precipices of Despair. Black Mage Obtained by defeating Ominas Crowe at the Ruins of Centro Keep during the Prologue: On the Precipices of Despair. Knight Obtained by defeating Argent Heinkel at the Lontano Villa during the Prologue: On the Precipices of Despair. Khamer & Profiteur Merchantry Thief Obtained by defeating The Jackal at the Harena Ruins during Chapter 1: Sit & Stay are Tricks for Dogs. Merchant Obtained by defeating Erutus Profiteur at Ancheim Palace during Chapter 1: Sit & Stay are Tricks for Dogs. Spell Fencer Obtained by defeating Ciggma Khint at Grand Mill Works during Chapter 1: Sit & Stay are Tricks for Dogs. Time Mage Obtained by defeating Eloch Quentis Khamer VIII at Grand Mill Works during Chapter 1: Sit & Stay are Tricks for Dogs. Bloodrose Legion Ranger Obtained by defeating Artemia Venus at Twisted Treetop during Chapter 2: One Day, Beneath a Blue Sky. Summoner Obtained by defeating Mephilia Venus at Florem Gardens during Chapter 2: One Day, Beneath a Blue Sky. Valkyrie Obtained by defeating Einheria Venus at Witherwood during Chapter 2: One Day, Beneath a Blue Sky. Red Mage Obtained by defeating Fiore DeRosa in Florem during Chapter 2: One Day, Beneath a Blue Sky. Black Blades Salve-Maker Obtained by defeating Qada during Chapter 3: Beloved Bonds. Performer Obtained by defeating Praline à la Mode during Chapter 3: Beloved Bonds. Pirate Obtained by defeating Hayreddin Barbarossa during Chapter 3: Beloved Bonds. Ninja Obtained by defeating Konoe Kikyo during Chapter 3: Beloved Bonds. Swordmaster Obtained by defeating Nobutsuna Kamiizumi at Twilight Ruins during Chapter 3: Beloved Bonds. The Council of Six Arcanist Obtained by defeating Victoria F. Stein during Chapter 4: Black and White. Spiritmaster Obtained by defeating Victor S. Court during Chapter 4: Black and White. Templar Obtained by defeating Braev Lee during Chapter 4: Black and White. Dark Knight Obtained by defeating Alternis Dim during Chapter 4: Black and White. Vampire Obtained by defeating Lester DeRosso. Conjurer Obtained by defeating Sage Yulyana. Etymology An (Greek: ἀστερίσκος, asteriskos, "little star") is a typographical symbol or glyph. It is so called because it resembles a conventional image of a star. Category:Bravely Default